This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An information retrieval system forms a core technology of an existing Internet application, and the information retrieval system may be used to retrieve a web page, a music file, a video file and an image file in the whole Internet, and may also be used to retrieve information and a subject in a single website or database, and the quality of a retrieval result thereof has great influence to the usage experience of an Internet application. An evaluation method of an existing information retrieval system often relies on manual evaluation, and requires personnel to participate much work.
And, the evaluation mainly focuses on information retrieval such as addressing retrieval. For an information retrieval system of another type, the evaluation is weak in applicability, bad in accuracy, and cannot reflect the retrieval performance of the information retrieval system.